Removal of hair by irradiating with light is known in the field of medicine. This involves the removal of hair by necrosis in which cells of hair roots (and hair follicles) are destroyed using a high output (class 4) laser. However, since side effects such as burns and age spots easily occur accompanying cell destruction, this procedure can only be performed by specialized physicians.
Although it would be desirable to enable hair removal and hair regeneration to be able to be easily performed at home, there is currently no such technology capable of responding to this demand. Furthermore, although there is an instrument for assisting hair growth and hair generation described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-541906 that imparts microvibrations to the scalp while irradiating with light, the irradiation of light in this case is for assisting penetration of a hair tonic into the scalp that supplies nutrients to hair papilla, and the irradiation of light is not intended to act on hair growth or hair regeneration. Although Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-519692 proposes a method for inhibiting hair growth with low-power light, adequate effects are unable to be obtained with only the technology indicated therein.